Change
by strawberries
Summary: A/U - Dr/Hr; The country of Gryffindor is closing their school and the students must transfer. The Golden Trio ends up at the school of Slytherin where the prince is bad, but his attitude is worse. However, he'll find that Hermione won't stand for it.
1. Chapter 1

Change  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it. Plain and simple.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
There are a few things to explain before reading, so that you don't get lost. 1. Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are countries in the world with their own separate schools. 2. Draco is the Prince of Slytherin and Hermione is the Princess of Gryffindor. 3. Voldemort was actually killed when Harry was a baby, but there are still a few people who believe pure-bloods are better than muggle-borns. 4. They're all seventeen and in their final year of school.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"What?!" Draco Malfoy stared at his Potions teacher in disbelief. "We can't have mudbloods--"  
  
"--Muggle-borns!" Professor Snape cut him off warningly. Draco paused.  
  
"Whatever. We can't have 'muggle-borns'," he said using his fingers as quotation marks, "disgracing the good name of the Slytherin school!" He paced back and forth in front of his professor's desk with his head in his hand.  
  
"Draco, there's nothing your father can do about it. The Gryffindor country's school is closing and their students have to transfer somewhere!" Snape said exasperatedly. Draco stopped pacing and glared at the older man.  
  
"What do you mean my father can't do anything about it? Of course he can! He's the damn king afterall!" Draco yelled with a hint of sarcasm in his tone. The sixteen-year-old continued his pacing around the room.  
  
"Draco, you'll miss the train back home if you don't leave. Why don't you just talk to your father about it? Besides he DID manage to dissuade the council from transferring all Gryffindor students here. That was the original plan since Slytherin is closer to Gryffindor than Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, but your father managed to make it where one-third goes to Slytherin and the other two-thirds go to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff's schools."  
  
Draco looked at Professor Snape in disgust. "Even one of those mudbloods is too much. Fine, anyway I'll see you in a few months, Professor."  
  
Snape nodded and saw the blonde-haired prince out the door. Summer was on its way and when fall rolled around for Draco's last year of school, it would also be the last year for the unfortunate Gryffindor students whom would all have to re-adjust to a new school.  
  
~*~ Three months later...  
  
Hermione sat, head in hand, on the Slytherin train which was rolling towards her new school. The train wasn't nearly as cheerful as Gryffindor's had been. It was decorated in green, silver and black and the halls weren't buzzing with laughter and talking from the other students. She had spent the entire summer dreading the fall to-come which would signal the start of a new school year -- this time away from home. Her and the others stayed in the dorms the whole school year back in Gryffindor, as they would in Slytherin, but at least they were in their own country back then. She was in a new place now and what's worse was the fact that Slytherin was the country comprised of mostly pure-bloods while Gryffindor was made up of mainly muggle-borns or half-muggles. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see that the two neighboring countries had their quarrels.  
  
Even though the evil Lord Voldemort had been defeated by The-Boy-Who-Lived seventeen years prior, there were still those who believed that pure-blood wizards were better than the rest. Hermione glanced at the two teenage boys wrestling next to her. She squirmed underneath them as their wrestling brought them upon her.  
  
"Harry! Ron! Go wrestle out in the hall or something!" she scolded while playfully pushing them off of her. They laughed heartily.  
  
"Sorry, 'Mione! Hey, maybe some of the Slytherins would let us kick their asses," Ron joked. Hermione glared at them.  
  
"If we're going to be transferring schools, the least you can do is not start anything with them until we're settled in!" She pointed her fingers into their chests.  
  
"Aren't these school uniforms drab?" Harry asked, tugging at his uncomfortable green and silver tie. The other two in the cabin nodded. They dressed in casual wear back at their old school and weren't accustomed to wearing uniforms. Harry and Ron had to wear black slacks, a green vest with a white, long-sleeved shirt underneath and a tie. Hermione had a matching tie and green vest with white shirt, but wore a black skirt with knee-high stockings instead. She also felt the skirt was much too long, it going slightly past her knees, so she had one of her tailors hem it up to mid-thigh over the summer. She hadn't thought about the possibility of detention at the time, but it loomed over her now as she realized she stood out amongst the other Slytherin girls with their long and reserved skirts.  
  
Harry and Ron let their ties hang loose on their chests and had their white undershirts untucked from their pants. They hadn't gotten a chance to see their other friends before boarding the train and Hermione was anxious to see how everyone was. Neville, Seamus, Colin and a few of the others were joining them in Slytherin this year. Unfortunately, Ginny had been transferred to Ravenclaw. Ron had been quite upset about that.  
  
Hermione tapped her perfectly-manicured nails on the window sill as the train haulted to a stop.  
  
"Attention, all students! Please exit the train in a steadily order and meet before your school counselor to enter the Great Hall!" Hermione looked up as the intercom blared above their cabin. She sighed and stood, straightening her skirt as she did so.  
  
"Come on, guys. It's time," she said. Harry and Ron followed her out of the cabin. They met Seamus and Neville along the way, each of them hugging happily before exiting the train. Hermione patted her wavy, brown hair down and straightened her skirt one last time before stepping off of the train and onto the station ground. Immediately, whispers met her ears. Some good, some bad.  
  
"Oh, great... another mudblood," one girl to the left of her muttered while rolling her eyes. She smiled to herself though as a boy in front of her stared in awe, whispering to his friend about how beautiful she was. She braced herself as a flock of girls, Slytherin and Gryffindor alike, swarmed around Harry and Ron. Apparently, they had noticed Harry's lightning-shaped scar. She laughed quietly to herself as she watched her friends blushing through all of the attention they were receiving.  
  
"It's Harry Potter! Oh, my God!" one of the girls screamed. Another tugged at Ron's sleeve and was going on and on about how cute his freckles were.  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow curiously. She had thought that all Slytherins were opposed to the Gryffindor nation, but apparently, not all of them were against 'mudbloods.'  
  
"Have you fools forgotten where you came from?" a sleek, yet masculine voice boomed from behind them. Harry and Ron whirled around to face the blonde-haired boy who leered at them with disgust. Hermione rolled her eyes and slowly turned around. Her eyes widened slightly, but she crossed her arms.  
  
"Draco!" many of the girls screamed and ran up to him, hugging him and showering him with kisses. It took all Hermione had not to feel sick at the sight.  
  
"And who might these charming Gryffindors be?" he continued, his voice practically dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"A bunch of nobodies, Draky. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley or something," the girl, who Hermione recognized as the one who had called her a mudblood, said to the grey-eyed boy whom she was currently hanging on.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and turned around. "Come on, Harry and Ron. We shouldn't waste more of our time." The two boys nodded and began walking with her in the direction of the school.  
  
"Hey, Pothead! Weasel!" Draco called out, earning a chuckle from many of his peers. The two boys, along with Hermione, looked over their shoulders expectantly. "Don't think things will be the same here," he said as he looked pointedly at Hermione's short skirt and Harry and Ron's loose ties and untucked shirts. Hermione scoffed at his statement and turned all of the way around. She sauntered up to him, the girls crowding around him moving away as she did.  
  
"Draco, was it? We don't want to be here anymore than you want us to be here," she whispered in his ear with her hand on his chest, "so why don't you just mind your own business?" She grinned against his ear before moving away to walk back to Harry and Ron. Draco stood dumbfounded and just a *little* ticked off. Harry chuckled at the look on Draco's face before wrapping his arm around Hermione's delicate shoulders. The Slytherin prince could do nothing but seethe in hatred as the trio walked off, not once glancing back.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione turned around in a circle as she inspected her new dorm room. Holding the status that she did, she was able to have her own dorm room all to herself. She felt a little guilty that Harry and Ron would be rooming with other Slytherin boys, but they were not royalty so there was nothing she could do about it. She frowned; everything was green and silver. She pulled her wand from her cloak sleeve and muttered a small spell. Instantly, everything in her room turned to maroon and gold. She smiled in a pleased manner and flopped down unceremoniously onto her four-poster bed. Just as she did though, a knock sounded at her door. She sighed in an annoyed fashion and pushed herself to her feet. Cracking the door open slightly, a wide smile broke out onto her face. She pulled the door open the whole way and squealed happily.  
  
"Professor Lupin! Oh, my gosh! I didn't know they transferred you here, too!" she exclaimed as she stepped out of her room and hugged him tightly. The sandy-haired man laughed as he hugged her back gently.  
  
"Yes, lucky me!" he joked.  
  
"Harry and Ron will be so happy to see you," she told him and pulled away. As she and the handsome professor chatted away about their summer, a very annoyed prince stormed into the common room.  
  
"You!" Hermione and Draco said in unison as they spotted one another.  
  
"What are you doing in my dorm?!" Draco questioned her angrily. Her eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"YOUR dorm? This is MY dorm!" she retorted hotly. She turned to Lupin as he cleared his throat to get their attention.  
  
"Didn't Headmasters Shinu and Dumbledore tell you? Since you're both royalty--"  
  
"--You're royalty?!" the two teenagers interrupted, screaming at each other once again.  
  
"AHEM!" Lupin cut them back off irritably. "Since you're both royalty... you're both technically Head Boy and Head Girl. Usually there's only one at each school, but there's usually only one royal family member at a time. As such, you'll share the same dormitory," he paused at the seething looks on their faces and suddenly felt just a tiny bit frightened, "with your own bedrooms, of course."  
  
"But Professor! That's just out of order! A boy and girl sharing the same dorm?!" Hermione pointed out angrily. Lupin grinned.  
  
"Oh, come now. You both seem to hate each other; I doubt there will be any wrong-doings," he said good-naturedly though the two seventeen-year-olds took it as anything but.  
  
"You would have to be fooling yourself to think I would even TOUCH that piece of Gryffindor scum!" Draco responded with his chin raised an extra notch.  
  
"Professor, you KNOW how I feel about Harry, too!" Hermione said not realizing the full extent of what she had said. Draco threw his head back and laughed.  
  
"Yeah, Professor," he chimed in, holding his side with laughter, "she rather enjoys her threesomes with Pothead and the Weasel!"  
  
Hermione's mouth opened and she stared at Draco in shock. Her face took on a hurt look. "If you'll excuse me, Professor, I have some unpacking to do." She turned around slowly and walked back into her room, shutting the door behind her quietly. Draco almost felt a tinge of pity. Almost. He smirked and he, too, returned to his room. Lupin looked between the two closed doors and sighed tiredly.  
  
"Well, this will be a long term," he muttered to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Wee! New fic! I'm currently in the dead-center of a bad writer's block on another fic I'm working on. I'm on the last chapter with it and can't seem to finish it. So I'm writing this one because the idea just came to me and I want to try to get out of my slump. I kind of know where I'm going with this one, but my ideas may change. We'll see. Anyway let me know what you think of it so far and thanks for checking it out! ^^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Change  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it. Plain and simple.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione adjusted her book bag on her shoulder as she walked down the corridors of her new school with Harry and Ron in tow. Whilst her two friends chatted on about the coming Quidditch season and trying out for Slytherin's team, her mind was elsewhere. She was contemplating the classes she'd be taking, how she'd arrange her studying schedule and any other academic thoughts which happened to cross her thoughtful mind.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to try out for Seeker. I hear that stupid, blond guy has been the Seeker though," Harry mumbled grumpily. Ron shook his head.  
  
"Stupid snob boy. You're probably loads better than he is, Harry," the red-head comforted his brooding friend.  
  
"Well, at least we'll both get to try out and whoever's better will get the spot," Harry said. Ron nodded.  
  
"I don't think I'm going to try out for keeper this year though," he said. Hermione and Harry looked at him questioningly. "Mum said my grades were down last year because of the team and she wants me to study more," he supplied with a loud groan. Harry looked at him sympathetically, but Hermione nodded approvingly.  
  
"Good, she's right! You need to study more, Ron!" she reprimanded him. He glared at her and she play-punched him in the shoulder. He rubbed it sorely. "Don't you glare at me, Ronald Weasley!"  
  
"Hey, speaking of that git, Malfoy," Harry started, turning to face Hermione, "has he said anything else to you? He'll regret it."  
  
Hermione raised her curved eyebrows. She looked down thoughtfully and then shrugged. "No. I didn't even see him this morning now that I think about it. Maybe sharing a dormitory with him won't be so bad afterall."  
  
Harry seethed with rage. "I can't believe they're making you room with that bloody git. If he does ANYTHING to you, tell Ron or me," he said protectively. Hermione blushed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She revelled in the warmth his body emitted.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco turned slightly in his chair as the 'new kids' entered the Potions classroom just as the bell rang. He rolled eyes and slumped back into his seat, facing the front of the class.  
  
"Potter actually has his arm around the Mudblood!" a pug-faced girl beside Draco said disgustedly. He looked at Hermione, Harry, Ron and two others out of the corner of his eye. Harry was pulling out a chair for the princess at their table. Draco's eyes shown with amusement.  
  
Just as Lavender and Seamus seated themselves with the other four Gryffindor natives, Professor Snape stormed into the room, spouting his usual rant about what would not be tolerated during the coming schoolyear. Throughout the class, Draco and Hermione had both been distressed to find that they were no longer the most intelligent student in their school -- they were evenly matched. The other students looked back and forth between them as they both scrambled to answer questions before the other.  
  
"You know, it's a little scary that they share a dorm," Ron whispered. Harry gulped and nodded.  
  
Needless to say, Snape was especially happy to announce the end of class. Draco turned to glare one last time at Hermione only to find that she was giggling over something Harry had whispered in her ear. He picked up her books and the Gryffindors exited the class. But not before Hermione threw a cursatory glance back at the Slytherin prince.  
  
~*~  
  
Lavender giggled like a schoolgirl and jumped up and down with Hermione's hands in hers. "Oh, my GOSH! I can't believe it!"  
  
Hermione blushed profusely and looked at her feet. "I know. I can't believe he wants me to meet him tonight... ALONE, no less!"  
  
Lavender sighed dreamily and plopped down onto Hermione's bed. "You are so lucky, Hermione. Harry is so hot..." she trailed off with another sigh. Hermione's eyes glazed over and she nodded slowly. Suddenly she snapped out of it.  
  
"Wait, just because he wants to meet with me alone doesn't mean he likes me like THAT," she told her friend depressingly. Lavender rolled her eyes and laid her head in Hermione's lap.  
  
"Please. He HAS to like you. He flirts with you all of the time!" she informed the brunette as if it were as clear as day. The princess's eyebrows furrowed in deep thought and nervousness. She glanced at the clock absently, then did a double-take. She leaped out of the bed with a squeal.  
  
"Oh, shi-- I have to meet him in an hour!" she exclaimed and ran to her dresser to find something to wear. Her school uniform simply wouldn't do.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco walked through the dark hallways of the Slytherin school, face set in a stony mask as he was accustomed to. It was nearly midnight, but he had returned to his Potions class after dinner to study some more. He found it much more peaceful to study there than in his common room where his friends often went. Professor Snape was his favorite professor, so he allowed the prince to study in the empty classroom whenever he felt the need to.  
  
He passed by many empty classrooms and all of the halls were deserted at this time of night. Only school prefects or, of course, Head Boy and Head Girl were allowed to be out of their dorms at this time of night. Though even he was pushing curfew. He turned a corner and slowed to a halt as the door to the left of him glowed with a bright light blaring from inside. He raised his eyebrows curiously. Was the DADA teacher, Professor Lupin he thought, still in there grading papers or something? Against his better judgment, he decided to peek inside at the new teacher. He cracked the door open a small slit and looked inside. His eyes bulged and he held back a chuckle. Suddenly feeling very devious, he opened the door all of the way to reveal Hermione and Harry in a very compromising position. He cleared his throat to get their attention.  
  
Hermione pulled out of Harry's kiss and gasped loudly. Harry dropped her in surprise and she fumbled to pull her skirt all the way down from its rising position around her hips.  
  
"Well, well, what have we here? Pothead and the Gryffinwhore?" Draco snickered and gazed pointedly at the top of Hermione's creamy breast. Her face flushed and she pulled her red, tank top back over her shoulders. The blond's grin widened immensely as he eyed Harry triumphantly.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" the boy wizard spat. He glared daggers into the other wizard's eyes and Hermione kept her eyes glued to the floor in embarrassment. Draco looked around the classroom casually.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just hoping I could have found your little girlfriend alone. Tell me, dear, have you ever been violated?" he asked with a demented smile. Hermione's mouth opened in shock.  
  
"You sick bastard!" she screamed and advanced on him. Catching him off-guard, she slapped him hard across his pale cheek. He reached his hand up to the tingling spot on his face and laughed.  
  
"She's a fiesty one, Potter," he said off-topic with an admiring look on his face. Harry wasn't so amused.  
  
"Get the fuck out of here, Malfoy," he warned threateningly. Draco's eyes slowly focused on Harry again and he nodded.  
  
"But of course. I won't tell on your little adventure, but be warned that I do so love to hold things against other people," the blond replied with a hinting tone. Hermione made a frustrated noise. She reached her hand back to slap him again, but this time, Draco caught her frail hand in mid-slap. He slowly brought it down and licked her palm seductively. She growled and he pushed her palm up and tapped it against her own cheek. She ripped his hand from his grasp and Harry stormed up behind her.  
  
Draco smirked deviously and turned to leave the room. As he stepped through the door, he looked over his shoulder once more. "Tastes good, doesn't she, Potter?" Harry reached into his robe on the floor for his wand, but Draco had already left.  
  
He turned to the Gryffindor princess. "Are you alright?" She rubbed her forehead and nodded slowly. He carressed her cheek with his palm and leaned forward. He kissed her neck gently, but she backed away.  
  
"Harry, I think we've had enough excitement for one night," she said, motioning to the door Draco had left through only moments before. Harry sighed and silently wanted to wring Draco's neck.  
  
"Right," he replied. "I'll walk you to your dorm." Hermione frowned sadly, but followed him out of the now-dark room. She had finally gotten her chance with her long-time crush and that Slytherin git had gone and ruined it all.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione quietly stepped into her and Draco's common room, expecting it to be dark and deserted. However, it was dimly lit and two Slytherin boys, a pug-faced girl and Draco were sitting on the couch talking quietly. They all looked up as she entered. The girl looked at her disdainfully. Draco licked his lips seductively and winked at her. It took all she had not to stomp over to him and wipe that disgusting smirk right off of his face. Instead she opted to roll her eyes and walk straight to her bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her.  
  
She dragged her feet behind her and over to her bed. She glanced at the clock which now read 12:05. She sighed unhappily and laid down in her bed. She turned her head to the side and pictured Harry's body right next to hers. She grazed her hand over her pillow where she imagined his head would be. She shifted uncomfortably, suddenly feeling very hot in the lower regions of her body. She groaned and decided to go to sleep before things got too out of hand. Not to mention, at the current moment, she wanted nothing more than to kill the Slytherin in the room across from her for ruining her chance with Harry.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
No, Harry will not be an asshole to Hermione in this fic unlike some I've read. That's completely unrealistic and it won't happen. I'll try my best to keep the characters IN character. Now... who went out and bought Order of the Phoenix?! *sighs happily* Anyway, if anyone wants to be emailed when I have new chapters out, let me know in a review. Thanks for reading! ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Change  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it. Plain and simple.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Urghhh," Hermione groaned as she felt a hand pulling her out of bed. She smiled tiredly though and murmured Harry's name.  
  
"Oh, nasty. I am NOT Potter," the sleeker voice replied in a disgusted tone. Hermione jerked awake and toppled out of the bed, hitting her head on the dresser as she fell.  
  
"Damnit... oh, it's you. What do you want, Malfoy?" she spat and glared at him. He chuckled as she rubbed her sore head. "I was having a good dream, I'll have you know."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure you were. But I don't care to hear about your little orgies with Pothead. Hurry the hell up; someone wants to see you. Why, I don't know," he informed her off-handedly and she stumbled to her feet, her hair and nightgown in a complete disarray.  
  
"I can see what Potter sees in you now!" he mocked cruelly. She swung out to hit him, but missed by a mile. He threw his head back and laughed. She made a frustrated noise and shoved him out of the way.  
  
"MOVE, Malfoy!" she yelled and stomped to the door.  
  
"Woah, watch..." he paused as she ran into the wall and fell to the floor, "out..." She shoved her hair out of her face and climbed to her feet quickly. She composed whatever dignity she had left and proceeded to successfully leave her bedroom. Draco looked around it and snarled at all of the maroon and gold. He smirked deviously and tapped his wand against the wall. He walked out of the now green-and-silver room, whistling nonchalantly to himself. He waited at the corner of the common room for the gasp of surprise that was sure to come.  
  
"Oh, my God, Harry!" Hermione stuttered in surprise. She smoothed down her nightgown and fumbled with her hair in embarrassment. She knew she must look a mess. Harry's eyebrows raised and he laughed slowly.  
  
"Hey, 'Mione," he returned, glancing at Ron quickly. Hermione cleared her throat and wiped at any sleep in her eyes.  
  
"What are you doing here, guys?" she asked, glaring evilly at Draco who was trying hard to control his silent laughter in the corner of the room.  
  
"Well, uh... we just came by to pick you up for breakfast. Since it's the weekend, we were going to go to Hogsmeade," Harry said and Ron nodded his affirmative. The only female present tore her scrutinizing gaze away from Draco and smiled hesitantly.  
  
"Okay... just let me get dressed first," she said and stumbled into the bathroom. Harry grinned to himself after she left.  
  
"She's just a tad frightening," Ron joked and Harry laughed. Draco glared at the two of them before allowing his eyes to drift to the closed bathroom door.  
  
Hermione stepped out of the bathroom fifteen minutes later. "I'm ready," she said quietly, drawing the attention of the three males present in the common room. Harry and Ron stood quickly and Draco kept himself poised to his seat in the corner of the room.  
  
"Let's go then!" Ron beamed. "I need some more sweets..." Hermione shook her her head in amusement. Harry and Draco exchanged harsh glances as the Gryffindor natives left the Head dormitory.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione skipped into her and Draco's dormitory at nine o' clock, feeling tired yet happily refreshed. She had spent the entire day with Harry and Ron. They had been to Hogsmeade most of the day and then she spent the evening in their common room. They had talked mostly, but she had made sure they worked on some of their homework, too. They groaned that they still had Sunday to complete it, but she knew that they would put it off until it was too late and they were scrambling to get it done at breakfast on Monday.  
  
She flipped on the common room light and stopped in surprise. Pansy made an exaggerated sound of frustration as Draco broke their kiss to glare at Hermione.  
  
"I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt," Hermione said embarrassedly and quickly moved to her bedroom. She clicked the door shut behind her and dragged her feet to her bed tiredly.  
  
Out in the common room, Pansy was trying to reconstruct her and Draco's snogging session, but he pushed her away saying that he was tired. She pouted, but complied. Leaning over him to reveal her ample breasts, she gave him one last kiss before leaving the Head dormitory. He smirked and gazed at Hermione's closed door.  
  
He slowly got up and sauntered over to it, feeling the need to tease her a bit about her day's events. Not that he knew what happened anyway. He knocked once, then opened the door without waiting for her permission. Her eyes were closed, but she opened them quickly when he entered.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy? I'm tired," she said irritably. He grinned and made his way over to her bed. He sat down close to her and she opened her mouth to object. He beat her to it though.  
  
"So," he drawled, "Between the two of them, how many orgasms did you have? Or did you have any?"  
  
Her eyes narrowed in anger. "How dare you?"  
  
He chuckled almost inaudibly and returned, "How dare I? Very easily." She glared at him, but said nothing.  
  
"Oh wait," he began, "You're a virgin, aren't you?" He paused when she didn't answer, then continued in a cooing voice. "Aww, the little Virginal Saint, Hermione! Guess I can't call you the Gryffinwhore anymore."  
  
Hermione looked as if she were on the verge of wringing his neck. "I was raised with morals."  
  
He shrugged carelessly. "Yes, well I was raised with a harem right down the hall from my chambers." She looked at him in disgust before turning over on her side away from him.  
  
"Get out of here, Malfoy," she ordered. He made a pouting noise.  
  
"I just thought you might like to share in my company..." he trailed off in a mockingly sad voice. She turned back over to face him icily.  
  
"Get the hell out!" she said, her voice noticeably raising an octave. He raised his eyebrows as if in shock.  
  
"She can cuss!" he exclaimed, raising a hand to his mouth which was hanging open.  
  
"I swear, Malfoy, I will call for the headmasters," she warned threateningly.  
  
"Alright, alright," he gave in and stood to leave. He smirked deviously at her once more before sauntering out. She stared hatefully at her closed door for a minute more before finally closing her eyes and allowing sleep to take over.  
  
~*~  
  
Remus Lupin looked up from his place at his desk where he was grading papers. "Come in," he called to the person standing outside his door whom had knocked. Hermione peeked her head in and looked around. She saw him and then allowed herself completely in, quietly closing the door behind her. Lupin glanced at his watch which showed seven o' clock in the morning.  
  
"A little early for class, aren't we?" he asked curiously, setting his quill down in front of him. Hermione nodded.  
  
"I was wondering if I might stay in here until class starts, so I can catch up on some studying. That git, Malfoy, bothered me all weekend and I do not wish to fall behind," she suggested hopefully. He smiled and gestured to her seat.  
  
"Of course, Miss Granger. Please take a seat; we wouldn't want you to not be at least five chapters ahead of the class!" he told her with an amused twinkle in his eyes. Her face flushed crimson. "Now Mr. Malfoy isn't being too bothersome, is he?" he asked more seriously. "We can have you moved in with the rest of the girls in their dormitory if you wish."  
  
Hermione threw up her hand dismissively. "Oh, no, Professor. I can handle it," she informed him in a sure tone before taking her seat and opening her History of Magic and Transfiguration books. Lupin smiled from behind his desk and returned to grading papers.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Oh, that Malfoy is such a prat! That's how we like him though. ^~ Anyway, thanks for reading so far and I hope you're liking it! Yes, there will be a plot coming into play within the next few chapters. This story won't solely be about Hr/Dr romance though that will also play a major part. ^^ If you'd like to be emailed with future chapters, then by all means let me know in a review. 


	4. Chapter 4

Change  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it. Plain and simple.  
  
WARNING: This chapter is a bit lemony in a way that some of you may not approve. It lies within the second section (sections are separated by ~*~), so tread carefully if you are sensitive about some sexuality.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was late in the afternoon, just before dinner, and Hermione was laying on her bed going over some Arithmancy homework. She rotated her ankles in circles to the mesmerizing beat of the classical piece she was listening to by muggle-composer, Chopin. She read over a paragraph about the equation required to create a color-changing charm. She smiled in memory at the morning's events.  
  
She had awoken to find that her entire room had been bathed in silver and green. She immediately thought of Draco and frowned annoyingly. She soon smirked not unlike the Slytherin prince himself and climbed out of bed. She effortlessly turned her room back red and gold and skipped out of the bedroom. By the time Draco awoke thirty minutes later, she had the entire dormitory changed from their Slytherin colors to Gryffindor colors. She had even managed to sneak into Draco's room unnoticed and bewitched his sweatpants he was wearing to be red and say 'I LOVE GRYFFINDOR' in gold. Needless to say, he wasn't too pleased when he awoke. However, after he quickly changed the rooms back to their original state, minus Hermione's of course, he found himself chuckling once or twice.  
  
Hermione looked up from her Arithmancy textbook and rolled her eyes in frustration. Draco had his stereo on and it was full-blast with some very rowdy music. She tried to ignore it, but finally slammed her quill down and exited her room. She stomped over to Draco's door and knocked impatiently. After a few moments, she was assured that he had not heard her throughout the racket coming from his room. She opened his door, flicking her wand to turn off his stereo as she did so. He looked up abruptly at the stereo and then to Hermione. He glowered at her and nodded his head at the stereo purposefully.  
  
"I cannot study with that... NOISE," she supplied with a frown.  
  
"The Witching Hour is not noise," he said. She raised an eyebrow at him incredulously. He shrugged and flicked his own wand to turn the stereo back on, only this time even louder. Hermione stamped her foot irritably and zapped the stereo again. Draco zapped it right after her, followed quickly by Hermione once again. The stereo started to smoke, but neither teenager noticed this as they continued their battle. Finally the stereo gave in and popped loudly before going out completely.  
  
"Great, you mudblood! You broke the damn thing!" Draco shouted angrily. Her face boiled in anger and she made a sound of fury.  
  
"YOU BROKE IT YOURSELF!" she retorted hotly. He glared at her and was about to reply, when she beat him to it.  
  
"Don't you dare blame it on me! I just wanted you to turn it down a little, that's all!" she told him and waved her hand at the smoking stereo as if to further note her point. He made a growling noise, but Hermione seemed not to have noticed.  
  
"Well fine!" she continued her rant, "Ruin my study time! I'll just go down to the library with Harry and Ron!" She stamped her foot one last time and stormed out of his bedroom and out of the dormitory completely.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco and Hermione didn't see each other again until after dinner. Hermione had returned to the library again after dinner and was just proceeding back to the dormitory. She yawned as fatigue swept over her. She glanced at an hourglass right outside of her dormitory door and her eyes widened in slight surprise. It was half past eleven o'clock at night; she hadn't realized. She entered the common room to find it dark and deserted. She figured Draco must have already went to bed. Her eyes narrowed in resumed anger and she found that she was glad he wasn't within her sight. She really didn't feel like having another confrontation with him.  
  
She slumped into her bed and was asleep within moments. Having awakened eight hours later, which only seemed like ten minutes, she found herself face-to-face with the Slytherin prince again. He was sitting in the common room, drinking some coffee with an empty plate in front of him. He had apparently had his breakfast delivered to him. Hermione pointedly ignored him and made her way over to the bathroom. She didn't dare look, but she could feel his eyes boring into her back as she closed the bathroom door behind her.  
  
She slowly slipped out of her nightgown and let it fall down around her feet. Stepping out of it, she took a fluffy white towel out of the closet and laid it out where she could reach. She turned on the shower faucet, waited a few moments for the water to heat, then quickly stepped in. She inhaled the scent of the water as it cascaded over her head and down her creamy skin. She could hardly believe that she had already spent two weeks at school. They passed in such a hurry that it seemed as if she had only arrived yesterday. The day falling on Saturday, she knew today would be the perfect time to visit her father. She had access to do so whenever she pleased on the weekends as her and Draco's fireplace was connected to the Floo Network.  
  
Draco sure was an odd one. She could hardly even stand to be in the same room with him because of his horrible attitude and outlook on things. He was so good-looking, too, it was quite a shame. She wouldn't try to deny the fact that she found his outward appearance very attractive indeed, but his inward appearance made her want to slap him. Harry, on the other hand, was as sweet as a man could be. He wasn't quite as handsome as Draco, but he was still nice looking. He always treated her with the utmost respect -- minus a few pranks every now and then -- and made her feel as if she were the most important person in the world. She figured that he didn't realize he made her feel that way, but she supposed it was just because she had had a crush on him for quite some time.  
  
She rubbed the soap over her body as she allowed her mind to wander. The soap slipped from her hands, but she didn't bother to pick it up right away as the soapy lather still remained on her hands. She continued to clean her body, her hands massaging her creamy breasts with the soap that still remained on them. She closed her eyes. If only she could place Harry's personality within Draco's dreamy body, she would have the perfect man...  
  
Her hand slowly slid down her body, all of the soap having been rubbed off by now. She leaned against the back of the shower and stopped her fingers at the soft curls between her legs. She hestitated, but then slowly parted the lips and massaged her clitoris gently. A quiet moan escaped her lips and she continued to rub her womanly flower, her breathing having sped up. Her finger continued its circular motion quicker now and she lightly thrust her hips forward against her hand. Feeling the heat in her stomach coming to a climax, she moaned loudly and slowly ceased her finger movements. She rested as she slowed her labored breathing. She looked around her and quickly felt a blush grace her cheeks. She quickly finished her shower and stepped out, eager to dry off and get into some clothes.  
  
After drying off, she realized with great disappointment that she had forgotten to bring a change of clothes with her into the bathroom. She frowned and wrapped the towel around her body. She figured that it covered her well enough, she would just check to make sure that Draco wasn't in the common room before leaving the bathroom. He wasn't when she checked, so she stepped out cautiously and advanced towards her bedroom. Just as she was about to open her bedroom door, she heard a quiet throat-clearing from behind her. She sighed in annoyance and turned around, clutching the towel tightly to her body. Draco raised an eyebrow in silent questioning.  
  
"I'm sorry, I forgot a change of clothes," she supplied with a tiny red tinge to her cheeks. He shrugged carelessly and stepped all the way into the common room from his place in his bedroom doorway. Hermione didn't waste anytime in completely entering her room and dressing.  
  
After she was ready, she stepped over to the fireplace and lifted a pinch of Floo powder. "Where are you going?" Draco asked, his eyes peeking over his Transfiguration book.  
  
"As if it's any of your business, I'm going to visit my father," she said without turning around.  
  
"Hn."  
  
She threw the powder into the fireplace and stepped in to be transported to Gryffindor palace. She found herself in her chambers and she looked around, not surprised to find it identical to how she left it. She proceeded to head towards the Throne Room, confident that she would find her parents there. She beamed as palace servants and nobility alike bowed to her, each welcoming her back to the palace. She never felt better to be home. She was growing used to the green and silver everywhere, but now she was re-adjusting to the reds and golds that she was familiar with since childhood. It had only been a few weeks, but she had already forgotten how respectful she was treated within the palace. At school, nobody bothered with formalities, but here things were different. She personally found things much simpler without the formalities.  
  
She stopped outside of the Throne Room doors and waited for the guard to guide her inside.  
  
"Her highness, Princess Hermione," he announced as she followed him inside the large room. Hermione heard her father cut off a conversation about... riots?... that he was having with his Head of Council. He looked up at her and stood from his throne.  
  
"Dear girl, get over here and hug your old man!" he told her and chuckled heartily. Hermione's smile couldn't grow any wider and she embraced her father tightly. She pulled away from him.  
  
"What is this about riots, father?" she asked him seriously. He shook his head and waved the subject off.  
  
"Oh, just Durmstrang and their You-Know-Who vengeancies. Don't worry yourself about it, it's no big deal," he said dismissively. However, she carried on.  
  
"Durmstrang is STILL trying to start stuff over Voldemort's death?" she paused as he gave her a reproving glare for speaking his name. "But that was seventeen years ago! Let the past die, geez." She shook her head pitifully. She took a seat at the foot of the throne.  
  
"Yes, well luckily Lucius is deciding to stay neutral right now. We really don't need Durmstrang AND Slytherin rallying up a riot against Gryffindor. But anyway, why are you out of school?"  
  
She shook her head. "Poor Harry, he saved us all and people hate him for it. The fools," she paused the continued upon another subject. "Yes, well, I'm out of school because Headmasters Shinu and Dumbledore gave Draco Malfoy and me permission to visit our homes on the weekends if we wish. I was quite happy to hear that actually. Where is mom?"  
  
"Oh, she's out and about. You know her. Tell me, how is this prince? Lucius speaks quite highly of him; says he's very bright," Hermione's father continued conversationally. Hermione sighed exasperatedly.  
  
"He's bright, alright, but he's also conceited, rude, ill-tempered and impossible to get along with!" she ranted. Her father chuckled and nodded his head.  
  
"Like father, like son," he joked.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione returned to Slytherin school in mid-afternoon with a smile on her face. She would be sure to visit her parents every month or so now that she had the opportunity to do so. She had been concerned about the riots, but her father had assured her that they were nothing for her to worry about.  
  
She stepped into the library to find Harry and Ron sitting at a table nearby already. She smiled and went to join them. Harry jumped up and hugged her. She paused surprisedly, but quickly returned the hug.  
  
"Hey, 'Mione, the headmasters decided that since so many people want to try out for the Quidditch team because of us transferring here, they're just going to have two separate teams. One for Gryffindor and one for Slytherin! Isn't it great?" Ron splurged in one breath. Hermione smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yes, I suppose it is! Besides it shouldn't cause a problem anyway since there will still be the same amount of teams. I doubt any of the other schools will care," she said.  
  
"Too bad Vikky graduated from Durmstrang, huh?" Ron teased and Hermione creased her eyebrows in a frown.  
  
"Oh, please, Ron. I haven't liked him since fourth year!" she scolded. Harry glared at Ron.  
  
"Well, anyway, I guess I'll still be seeker for Gryffindor and that git will still be seeker for Slytherin," Harry pointed out. Hermione gave him a reproving look.  
  
"How do you know? Try-outs aren't until tomorrow!"  
  
Ron shrugged. "He's just confident, aren't you, mate?" Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well anyway, I visited father today and he said that Durmstrang is trying to riot against us because of Voldemort," she informed them whilst picking out a DADA book from the nearest shelf. Ron and Harry glanced at each other, but Harry shrugged.  
  
"I'm sure he can handle it, yeah?" he asked. Hermione nodded and opened up her book.  
  
"We'd best start on our homework before dinner time." She glared at them as they let out loud groans of disapproval.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I hope I didn't offend anybody with Hermione's little scene. I realize a lot of people are opposed to that sort of stuff, but I am not and I felt that it fit with the feelings. I gave a fair warning and I did, afterall, rate this fic R, so I should *hope* that I won't receive any problems stemming from it. There will be a few steamy scenes placed appropriately in future chapters, but they will most likely not be masturbation-based, so do not worry. Anyway, if you'd like to be emailed with future chapter updates, please let me know in a review. Thanks for reading! ^_^ 


	5. Chapter 5

Change  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it. Plain and simple.  
  
To answer a few inquiries from a reviewer: 1. You needn't worry about me rushing into Draco and Hermione's relationship. Being a frequent writer about relationships starting out in hate (and being in a few personally), I am perfectly knowledgeable to the fact that Draco isn't going to up and fall in love with Hermione or vice versa. It is a very gradual process. ^^ 2. I am eighteen years old.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione stifled a yawn as she walked onto the Quidditch field at eight o'clock that Sunday morning. The Gryffindor transfer students would be trying out first, followed by the Slytherin natives. Hermione glanced up at the right side of the stands to see about fifteen Slytherins all decked out in their Quidditch attire. She saw Draco sitting at the front on his broom, levitating slightly off the ground. She rolled her eyes. "Show-off," she muttered.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
She turned her head as someone called her name. She squinted in the early morning sun into the left side of the stands. She saw Lavender and Parvati waving and she waved back. She started towards them.  
  
Draco stopped mid-conversation about his new broom and looked up as he heard his roommate's name being called. He gazed across the field where Hermione was currently taking a seat next to some other Gryffindor girls who were talking animatedly to her. She smiled at them and nodded.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
The Slytherin prince jerked his head back over to the group surrounding him. "Yeah," he started, "So anyway, I said 'Father, it's ridiculous that I should have to keep this old piece of junk! Buy me the best broom because I bet a regular tree trunk would be faster than this!'" The group around him laughed and some gazed longingly at his new Windgrazer 2500.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione sat down next to Lavender and Parvati who were talking animatedly about the coming try-outs. There were a few other Gryffindors surrounding them who were anxious for the try-outs to start, as well. For the second time, Hermione heard her named being called. She looked down at the field to see Harry and Ron waving up at her. She smiled and walked to the edge of the stands as they both rose up on their brooms to where she was.  
  
"Ron, I thought your mother said she didn't want you trying out this year?" she asked suspiciously. He shrugged.  
  
"What mum doesn't know won't hurt her," he replied. Her mouth hung open.  
  
"Ronald Weasley!"  
  
"Hey, 'Mione," Harry cut her off before she could begin her ranting, "You'll be cheering me on, right? I'll be lucky if you're here."  
  
Hermione blushed and nodded. "Of course, I will, Harry." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before descending back down to the field, followed by Ron. Her eyes roamed across the field to the other stands to see Draco staring at her intently. She glanced down at Harry once more before returning to her seat next to Lavender and Parvati.  
  
~*~  
  
The Gryffindor try-outs had gone through quite well with no mishaps or injuries. Dennis Creevey had come close to knocking his brother off of his broom due to beating the bludger the wrong way once or twice, however.  
  
Upon the insistencies of the students, the results of the try-outs had been posted shortly afterwards instead of later that evening. Harry, of course, had been made the Seeker. Ron had resumed his usual position of Keeper, as well, so both were blooming with happiness.  
  
They were breaking for lunch and would resume Slytherin try-outs afterwards. Hermione seated herself next to a very sweaty Harry and Ron. They were chattering excitedly with Seamus and Dean about making the team.  
  
"Yeah, it's great that you two were made beaters!" Harry exclaimed while swallowing some pumpkin juice. Seamus and Dean high-fived with wide grins.  
  
"Ravenclaw had try-outs yesterday and Ginny is one of their chasers!" Ron said. Harry nodded impressed.  
  
"I'm so happy for the both of you," Hermione chimed in and patted Harry on the back. Draco approached the group and stopped behind them.  
  
"Well, Potter," he started, getting the attention of Harry, Ron and Hermione, "I guess we'll be seeing each other on the field again this year."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and ignored him. Draco continued, "Guess I'll have to watch out and try not to hurt you TOO badly."  
  
Hermione scoffed. "I believe it was you who was knocked off his broom on more than one occassion by Harry," she told him flatly. She had never actually been to a game where Gryffindor played Slytherin -- or Beauxbatons, for that matter -- as she was always busy with something or another, but Harry and Ron had told her plenty of stories about the Slytherin team. Draco flushed and the Gryffindors burst into laughter. The angry prince stalked off to his own table and glared at Hermione from across the room.  
  
Ron stared icily at Draco. "Malfoy's such a git."  
  
Hermione shrugged off-handedly and gazed at Draco thoughtfully. "He's a prince. He's just used to getting what he wants." Ron gave her an 'are-you-serious' look.  
  
"You're a princess and you're not a spoiled brat," he protested. Hermione tore her gaze away from the blonde as he left the Great Hall with some of his followers. She made a non-committal sound and pushed her potatoes around her plate.  
  
"You guys going to watch the Slytherin try-outs?" Seamus asked, leaning across the table. Harry and Ron made disgusted looks and shook their heads.  
  
"Well, I'm going," Lavendar said. "Draco and Sean are both really cute." She and Parvati gathered their things and stood. Hermione stood abruptly.  
  
"I'm going, too," she said, ignoring Harry's call of protest. Ron scowled as he watched the three girls leave.  
  
"Malfoy better not move in on my girl," the red-head ground out and stabbed his fork into his salmon viciously. Harry glanced at his friend's death grip on the fork and laughed.  
  
"Lavender isn't even your girlfriend."  
  
"Not yet," Ron corrected. Harry sighed and returned to his lunch.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco smirked as he saw Hermione and two other Gryffindor females sit down in the stands.  
  
"Excuse me," he said to the usual group surrounding him and mounted his broom. He made his way over to the girls at a leisurely pace. He slowly descended and levitated in front of them. They each looked up.  
  
"Oh, hello, Draco," Parvati purred and smiled slyly.  
  
"Hello, ladies," he returned with a dazzling grin. He turned his attention on Hermione and smirked sardonically. "Come to watch me out-fly Pothead and the Weasel, love?"  
  
She looked unabashed. "No, dear," she emphasized 'dear,' "I've come to watch you be knocked off your broom again."  
  
He chuckled, earning a dreamy sigh from Lavender and levitated closer to the Gryffindor princess. "Now, now, Granger. We mustn't let our dreams cloud our vision and seem like reality. When *I* knock Potter off of *his* broom, maybe you'll be snapped back to the real world. See you, ladies."  
  
Hermione scowled. Lavender and Parvati waved as Draco flew back to the ground. "Too arrogant for his own good," Hermione muttered and shook her head.  
  
As the Slytherin try-outs flew by and were over before Hermione knew it, she realized that Draco was a very aggressive player. He took no resolve in shoving someone out of the way. He wasn't quite as good at hand-to-eye coordination as Harry was, but she had to admit that he was faster. He, of course, had kept his position as Seeker. Hermione figured that a game between Slytherin and Gryffindor was probably very good considering that the two Seekers were both excellent. Harry had the better chance at catching the Snitch in mid-air, but Draco was faster and could possibly beat Harry to it. Their past games were probably very nerve-wracking and close calls. She would have to make sure she saw any games they had against each other and put off any other prior engagements she might have.  
  
When Draco had caught the Snitch, he tilted his head up to look at her and had mouthed, 'Potter-catch-it-that-quick?' She had smirked and mouthed back, 'faster.' She saw him chuckle before tossing the Snitch into the Quidditch supplies trunk.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry and Ron were in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, doing a run-over of their notes with Professor Lupin before their exam the next day. Lupin had been quite surprised that they were taking an interest in studying without Hermione's urge. After doing a quick check on their notes -- that needed some fixing up -- they had commenced him in a conversation about the riots that Hermione had mentioned.  
  
"Well, Professor McGonagall says that Durmstrang is actually trying to get Slytherin to side with them. That wouldn't be good for Gryffindor at all," Lupin said gravely. Harry and Ron exchanged a grim look.  
  
"Speaking of Professor McGonagall, how is she?" Harry asked curiously. Professor Lupin shrugged.  
  
"Misses Gryffindor like the rest of us, but Ravenclaw is a fine school and she still gets to teach Transfiguration since their regular teacher for that retired," he replied.  
  
"Speaking of Ravenclaw," Ron spoke up as a thought struck him, "I'm going to go write Gin and see how she's doing."  
  
Ron and Harry waved as they left Lupin's classroom and he continued at grading papers.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry it isn't that long, but we're getting ready to move, so I just wanted to get what I had done now instead of waiting until next Saturday. Hope you liked! ^_^ If you'd like to be emailed when new chapters are posted, let me know in a review.  
  
*EDIT* I was going to post this yesterday (Saturday), but FF.net was down, so I had to wait until today -- after we moved. Gomen ne. 


End file.
